


Alpha and Beta

by TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight and Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Future, Future Fic, Lumity, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, The Owl House Beta Concept Art, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin/pseuds/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin
Summary: Many years after Luz leaves the Boiling Isles, Amity sets out onto the human world.Two tales: one at the story’s inevitable end, and one at the beginning of another.NOW COMPLETE
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Beta Amity Blight/Beta Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	1. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story comes to an end.

It was all going to end at some point.

The months passed, and the shining sunlight of summer soon gave way to the cool winds and foliage storms of autumn. Eda found a portal stashed somewhere near the bottom of her junk, and after some coaxing from the other occupants of the Owl House she reluctantly revealed its existence to her companions. 

The joy and celebrations abruptly died when the grey-haired woman revealed that it was a one-off transport. Once one went through, they weren’t coming back the way they came—Luz’s exploits and adventures within the Boiling Isles would be coming to an end. There were some careful deliberations and protests from everyone involved (Eda herself included), but in the end there really wasn’t any debate on the matter.

The impromptu party became sombre in tone, and word soon spread round the island; in the span of half an hour, virtually the entire Hexside and the surrounding Bonesborough had somehow managed to set up a massive farewell party around the Owl House. Many tears were shed, countless stories were shared, and numerous drinks were consumed, yet somehow for one particular green-haired witch her deepest secret remained unspoken.

The morning after Luz’s farewell party—the day she would have returned from Reality Check in another time and place—Amity awoke from her cot, her eyes instantly widening upon seeing Luz quietly walking towards the door.

“Luz, wait!”

The young human turned her head in surprise, watching the green-haired witch scramble out of the covers and scamper towards her, a swing of her fingers shifting the folds of her ruffled school garbs into something more presentable.

“Amity?”

“So, you’re going?”

Luz turned back to glance at Amity, who was awkwardly wringing her hands in front of her. Looking down, she nodded, “Yeah, I’m going back. Best if I go back while everyone’s still asleep, it’s better that way—”

“Not gonna happen, kiddo.”

Eda and the gang stood behind Amity, having somehow managed to sneak their way behind the two. Luz gasped, realizing her attempts at subtlety were less than successful, “B-but how?”

“Normally, being subtle does work on us, but considering the circumstances, I do think we deserve more credit than that, Luz,” Willow remarked. “We’re here to see you off.”

Luz sniffed. “Aw, thank you, guys! I—”

A gentle tug from Owlbert on Eda’s staff pulled the human into the group’s many arms, and Luz’s little circle shared one final embrace with the one who had started it all. Amity reddened, having somehow been bundled next to her crush, but wasn’t complaining and smiled from the proximity and warmth they shared. Eventually, the group broke apart, each person sharing a moment with the departing human: another warm hug from Gus and Willow, with a potted plant and a card signed by the entire faculty and class at Hexside, or a miniature staff from Eda and Lilith and a signed letter to Camilla explaining the events of the past summer. Amity stood by the side, watching the scene and pretending not to notice the pointed stares from her classmates.

In what seemed like all too soon, Luz stared at Amity, her face turning into a warm smile before shifting into slight confusion as neither moved a muscle. Amity’s cheeks glowed crimson and blood red as their audience watched, her face glowing brighter and her soul shrinking into the size and shape of a tomato as the farewell somehow turned into a staring match. Gus and Willow’s faces were expressing increasing dismay by the second, while the sound of of Eda’s hand slapping her head echoed across the room. Lilith rolled her eyes but kept her eyes on the duo, waiting expectantly to see who would break first.

“Oh, Titan, would you kindly just confess, Amity, and get it done and over with?! We’re sick and tired of waiting for it, so please just _tell_ her!”

The two jumped, their hypnotic daze abruptly broken by Willow’s sudden outburst.

“T-tell her w-what?”

“How about we give the two some space so they can talk about it in private? Come on, let’s go outside and start cleaning up the place…”

Nodding and smiling at Luz, the rest of her company filed out of the room, shutting the front door behind them. Turning her head to Amity, she gave a warm grin at the witch before extending out her hands—an offer for an embrace, the witch realised.

Well, why not?

Nestling herself into Luz’s arms, Amity’s head found a spot at the crook of Luz’s neck, enjoying the touch of the human upon her robes and cheeks even as she glowed red at the sheer proximity to her crush. The human whispered in her ear, “So what was it that you wanted to say?”

Amity stammered, “Oh, er, um…well, that is to say, um…”

_Oh Titan, oh Titan, what do I say, what am I going to say? What if she says no? What do I do then?!_

Here was the last chance, the final opportunity for Amity to come clean, yet still her tongue betrayed her, freezing on the spot and refusing to say the words she had long dreamed of saying before the girl she crushed on. A pleading, desperate voice in the back of the witch’s head screamed at her, begging her to say something, _anything—_

“I wanted to thank you, Luz.”

_Damn it._

Luz looked at her in confusion. “Oh?”

“Before I met you—well, you know how I was, what I did to Willow, how I treated her and you when we first met. You changed that, despite how I kept trying so hard not to. You knew why I was as mean as I was, and you helped me deal with that and figure out how to work around it. Yes, there was Edric and Emira, but for the first time in a long time, I had a _true_ friend: someone I could confide with, someone I could rely on, someone I could be with not just because my parents approved of him or her, but because I could be myself around you. And for that, I’m forever grateful to you.

“So, thank you, Luz, for everything you did. You’ve changed my life for the better, and I really hope to see you again soon.”

Luz smiled. “Well, isn’t that what friends do?”

Amity’s left eye twitched. Her internal voice was screaming obscenities as it wept. Embracing the green-haired witch, Luz suddenly gave her a small peck on the cheek—a small, soft brush of her lips upon Amity’s cute, round little cheeks.

The witch’s brain fizzled and died.

Clearly not recognizing the disastrous implications for her friend in such an innocuously sweet gesture, the human frowned as she stared at her friend again in concern. “Are you alright, Amity? You’re red as a tomato, your eyes are thin as pinpricks, and you’re burning up again! I’ll get Eda—”

Perhaps it was the maddening sensation of Luz’s smothering hug, the shock of her kiss, or the maybe the knowledge that the human could very well never come back that spurred Amity—before Luz could realize what was happening, the witch pulled back, grabbed the human by the lapels, and pressed her lips against hers. 

Time slowed to a screeching halt as the two souls met, the witch focusing all her affection and dreams for the both of them into that singular act; Luz herself soon fell into a daze, gently cupping Amity’s cheeks with one hand and wrapping the other around her. Several minutes of pure oblivion passed before the two eventually parted, grinning back at each other.

Luz gasped, “It was _me_ you wanted to ask out to Grom, wasn’t it?”

The witch giggled, “Yes, you dummy, it was you. Guess I did get what I wanted after all, didn’t I?”

The two laughed at their recollection of that fateful night, their hands upon their faces as they stared at each other with no small amount of warmth. 

Luz suddenly spoke, “You could come to Earth with me!”

Amity’s eyes widened. “W-wait, what?”

“You don’t have to stay with your parents, Amity. You could live on Earth with me, at least until things get sorted out back here on the Boiling Isles—”

The witch smiled, but shook her head. “You know we can’t do that. How would your mom react to me suddenly moving in with you both? Besides, I’ve got Edric, Emira, Eda, Willow—Titan, I’ve got _plenty_ of people here who’ll help me if things go south with my parents. Don’t worry about me.”

“You’ll be alright?”

“Yes, Luz, I’ll be alright, and we’ll find a way to get another portal to Earth.”

Luz wiped her tears off her cheeks, nodding. “I’m coming back for all of you. I promise that.”

Amity sniffled, holding back her own tears, and smiled. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

Sharing a final kiss, Luz broke the embrace and walked towards the portal, glancing one last time at her friend/lover before stepping through. With a flash of white, the human disappeared and the portal began to sparkle and splutter, the additional effort required for a mere single transport more than the magical wormhole could endure. 

As Amity watched, the portal waned and whirred, shrinking into a ball before it winked out of existence. The frame cracked and splintered, and collapsed onto the floor in an irreparable pile of wooden shards.

The young witch, youngest of the Blights, sunk to her knees in sorrow as the sounds of Eda’s feet approached. No amount of magic would ever restore this route to the human world, and Titan knew if any such mechanism still existed within this realm.

Luz Noceda was gone.

**Alpha**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half coming out tomorrow.


	2. Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new story begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow.
> 
> The last of my fanfics to have this much traction was a SVTFOE one shot, and I’m fairly sure even that didn’t become as popular as this work _this_ quickly. Thanks, everyone!
> 
> Here’s the other half.

**Beta**

A portal opened within the dilapidated shack, a young woman emerging from within. Turning her head to analyse her surroundings, she gently ran her hand through her hair, feeling the brown tresses give way to the green dye that flowed down towards her shoulders as she figured out her current location. Shaking her head once more, she reached for the door and went outside.

Green pastures and thick trees spread out as far as the eye could see, the whistling of the wind and the chirping of birds permeating the senses as a cool breeze flowed down her nostrils, soothing her senses with a layer of calming autumn frostiness. A loud blare of the horn quickly drew her attention, and the young witch walked towards the origin of the peculiar sound.

Her eyes widened at the sight of automobiles and motorcycles prowling the street in place of the wagons and carts she knew, but the knowledge of her unusual presence on Earth and the risk of discovery refrained her from expressing her surprise in an open manner. Instead, she stood as the vehicles passed by, their occupants paying no mind to her save the occasional glance at her pointed ears.

The woman made a mental reminder to find a hat at the first shop she found.

Walking down the street towards the town in the distance, the young woman’s eyes gazed upon the different houses lining the thoroughfare, each with its own distinct identity and characteristics. Watching each and every one of its occupants go about with their lives, she wondered which one belonged to the person she sought. Perhaps Eda and King could ask around once she made it back to the Boiling Isles, she reckoned.

She now approached the center of the town, where the people were many in number and the cars thronged the streets in a confusing din of blaring horns and angry shouts. Her hands reached for her ears as she squinted in irritation, the noise getting into her head and the gawking stares of the passersby growing by the minute. The woman was about to turn back when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

A brownish green beanie covered a strand of hair from a young figure, garbed in a coffee-colored jacket walked towards the corner with her back to the green-haired woman. Curiosity and an odd sense of familiarity struck the witch, and she soon managed to trail the enigmatic person as she trod the pavement not too far ahead of her.

They entered the gates of what seemed to be a park, a welcome respite from the smoke and noise of the city. Earth’s settlements were totally different from those of the Boiling Isles in that sense, with the near-total absence of vegetation and wildlife and the overwhelming dominance of grey concrete and black soot in its place, smothering the witch and assaulting her senses with a suffocating sensation of paranoia and dread. Here in the park, the flowing sound of water from the pond and the smell of the grass and trees flowed once more into her ears and lungs, and a smile grew upon the normally aloof witch. A gentle breeze flowed across the field, and the woman’s pink dress fluttered and flowed. Her target held out her arms, outstretched as her jacket flapped against the wind, revealing her striped shirt and the thick cargo jeans she wore underneath.

Whoever this person was—if she wasn’t the person the woman suspected her to be—she was beautiful.

The light from the sun had already begun to shift from its blue glow into the purple and yellow tints of dusk as the two women walked out of the park. As the witch watched, the woman carefully strolled across the street towards a rectangular building—what appeared to be a school of some sort—surrounded by a thick stone wall with an iron gate prominently marking the entrance. The lamps of the street switched on as the sky shone a pale blue before shifting into the black, starry sky of the evening, bathing the two in an orange glow. 

The green-haired woman stood across the street under one such lamp post, watching as the person she had pursued the entire afternoon halted before the entrance, walking instead towards the side and leaning against the wall. The beanie-clad woman suddenly turned her head towards her stalker, revealing her face to the young Blight. 

Amity’s eyes widened—the face was older, the eyes thinner and more wary, but the spark in her pupils and the twist of her mouth hinted at the all-too-familiar whirlwind of enthusiasm and emotions the young witch had known from so long ago and loved. The years may have passed, but some things clearly never changed.

Luz Noceda smirked back at her beau. “Well, aren’t you going to kiss me, Blight?”

* * *

_Where one tale ends, another one begins._

_People may come and go, but the stories never really end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a happy ending. I like happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made it this far, then thanks for reading!
> 
> I was looking at some fan art for the Beta versions of Luz and Amity ([this artwork](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFV9SOehvzi/) by [Aweirdlatina](https://mobile.twitter.com/Aweirdlatina)) when the idea for this fanfiction came to fruition. “Alpha to Beta” is basically a transition of sorts—a plausible, potentially canon-compliant shift from the childhood adventures and light themes of the original show towards the somewhat more mature atmosphere of Dana Terrace’s concept art.
> 
> Rereading the draft, [this artwork](https://www.instagram.com/p/CIgEtvnlwAd/) and its [many](https://www.instagram.com/p/CIlT6_YFnya/) [sequels](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJRMoRLlZLW/) by [fabarts](https://www.instagram.com/fabarts_/) also comes to mind, which in hindsight was very likely floating somewhere in the back of my head as I wrote this. Kudos and shoutouts to all these people, and do check out their other works.
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading.
> 
>  **EDIT (24/02/21):** Holy moly.
> 
> The last fanfiction I wrote that was this popular took more than half a year to achieve its all-time record.
> 
> This fanfic beat that record in _three days._
> 
> Thank you, everyone!


End file.
